1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to switch arrays for motor vehicle instrument panels and more particularly to a switch array allowing free substitution and replacement of switches without rewiring of the panel.
2. Description of the Problem
A large number of two and three position electrical switches are mounted on the instrument panel of contemporary motor vehicles, particularly heavy duty vehicles such as trucks. Typically these switches are mounted in arrays which accommodate as many as six switches. The particular functions controlled by these switches are dependent upon the options and accessories installed on a truck, which may be subject to change depending upon different uses to which the truck is put, or even depending upon the type of trailer pulled by the truck. In the past, once a switch was installed on a dash or instrument panel, it has been difficult to mount new switches, remove switches, or to change the position of switches to suit the preferences of the driver/operator due to the need to rewire the instrument panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,593 to Bramesfeld et al., teaches a switch array which allows two-position switches to be added to, removed from, or moved in a switch pack array. The switch array taught by Bramesfeld provided a housing having a number of bores extending from a front face of the housing through to the rear face. A resilient switch card is positioned on the rear face of the housing having contact areas aligned on the plurality of bores through the housing. Switch caps are moveably (and removably) positioned in the bores for sliding movement in the bores. One or more pins projects from each switch cap and is brought into contact with contact areas on the switch card upon depression of the switch cap. Because the arrangement of the pins is unique to particular loads, the combination of contact areas impinged upon depression of the switch cap generates a unique signal indicating the load to be activated.
Since depression of the switch cap is required before identification of the switch type is made, the switch array of Bramesfeld does not conveniently provide for three position switches. Nor does Bramesfeld allow identification of switches to be made when the switch is not closed.